Un nuevo Antihéroe ha aparecido
by Artorias693
Summary: Es una historia combinada entre GTA san andreas y otros videojuegos (cabe recalcar que he cambiado varias cosas para hacer esta historia así como el origen de personajes ,etc.) Es mi primera vez aquí asi que si ven algún error agradecería una ayuda para mejorar la historia u otra vosa sin nada más que decir hasta luego.


Prólogo:

Esta historia se da a conocer en un pequeño barrio,donde se ven a unos niños despidiéndose de un gran grupo.

????: Hasta mañana!

¿¿¿¿:No olviden el juego!

Grupo: Esta bien/No se preocupen/todo ira mejor mañana.

Luego de que ellos se retiraran los dos niños empezaron a dirigirse a su hogar mientras tanto. Ellos comenzaron hablar en el camino.

????: Oye Mike ¿sabes que día es hoy?

Mike: Carl no empieces de nuevo,eso es el pasado hay que superarlo.

Carl: ¿¡Como puedes actuar tan tranquilo sabiendo esto?!

Mike: Hermano sabes por que tengo que actuar así no puedo dejar que eso sigua siendo un obstaculo en mi vida.Además si me porto extraño los demás sospecharan de que algo me pasa y sabes que soy terrible guardando secretos,tan solo de suerte no he dicho la verdad en estos 5 años.

Carl: Pero acaso ya no piensas en eso.

Mike: Claro pero no recuerdo tanto, recuerdas que me golpearon en la cabeza.Aunque ¿Oye me podrías hacer un favor?.

Carl: ¿Cuál?

Mike: Que me cuentes que sucedió antes de golpearme la cabeza.

Carl: Esta bien.¿Recuerda los principal o tengo también que recordarte eso también?

Mike: De serte honesto no recuerdo mucho de nuestra anterior vida.

Carl: Bien primero no somos humanos.

Mike: ¿¡En serio?!

Carl: Sí recuerda nosotros eramos 3 hermanos: tu,yo y David. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Mike: Eso si que lo recuerdo, david era el menor, tu eras el de enmedio y yo era el mayor ¿verdad?

Carl: Sí aunque lo dices como si estuvieras adivinando... ah como sea ¿Recuerdas a nuestros padres?

Mike: No ¿como eran?

Carl: Nuestra madre era amable y protectora pero apesar de ser alguien gentil jamás permitio que uno de nosotros se rindiera en lo que se proponía y Nuestro padre era alguien importante le decían "El jefe" y no tenía tanto tiempo para nosotros pero cuando lo tenía nos entrenaba tanto en mente como en cuerpo para no mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Mike: Vaya y entonces...?

Carl: Ahí voy y no se si recordaras pero en el trabajo de nuestro padre tenían una política si no mostraban obediencia hacía el consejo que estaba por encima de todo y todos,

"El jefe" debía encargarse de esta persona y asesinarla en completo silencio por que si alguien descubría el homicidio en ese instante debía ser eliminado también y entonces un día el consejo se dio cuenta de que no estaban ganando demasiado entonces aumento el trabajo en todo lugar dando así más dinero para ellos pero menos tiempo tenian varios de tener libertad de hacer algo y este anuncio lo dieron en una junta donde todos los presentes personas de clase baja,media y alta estuvieran ahí y todos les aplaudieron y dieron sus mejores "sonrisas" pero nosotros dos estuvimos en ese momento,pero yo vi que varios mientras sonreian lloraban ya que habían sido privados de su libertad y algunos se trataban de agacharse tratando de dar un ultimo adiós a sus familias por celular o algunos que los acompañaban sus familias y estaban cerca se daban un abrazo y en todo este mal momento alguien habló,en todo este tiempo nadie había dicho una palabra en contra del consejo o nuestro padre y cuando todos voltearon a ver quién dio a conocer su opinión todos miraron con asombro sin excepciones la que hablo fue nuestra madre ,ella dijo que habían sido oprimidos durante demasiado tiempo y abrio los ojos a la mayoría de los presentes pero la minoría seguía hundida con el miedo de que fueran asesinadas,el consejo ante esto tan solo se burlo de nuestra madre y le dijo que nuestro padre era bastante bueno en el trabajo que le asignaron

así que a mi madre le darian una oportunidad de retractarse pero ella no lo hizo y reafirmó sus palabras y con eso confirmo su asesinato, cuando cayo lla noche nosotros 3: tu, yo y david fuimos a la habitación de nuestra madre para tratar de protegerla pero cuando llegamos nuestro padre ya le había hecho un gran daño pero seguia con vida y nosotros tratamos de golpear a nuestro padre para que la dejara pero paso lo inevitable el nos dio una paliza e hizo que nos desangraramos junto a nuestra madre pero ella con sus ultimas fuerzas nos curo y nos dijo como ponernos a salvo y aunque nostros le insistiamos que no la dejariamos ahí ella insistió y a nosotros no nos quedo de otra ya que cuando le dijimos una vez más que iríamos a una vida mejor todos juntos ella dejo de respirar y sus latidos desaparecieron,lloramos pero logramos juntar el valor que teniamos más el valor que nos dio nuestra madre e intentar escapar.

Mike: ¿Oye me aclaras una duda carl?

Carl: ¿Qué es?

Mike: Aún me sigue inquietando lo de que no somos humanos.

Carl: Y?

Mike: ¿Qué somos entonces?

Carl: Si quieres creerme adelante pero si no igual no habrá problema y con esto dicho nosotros somos demonios.

Mike: Confió en que tu nunca me mentirias,hermano.

Carl: Me alegro de escuchar eso

Mike: Oye y como logramos escapar ya que si eramos demonios debíamos estar en el infierno o algo así ¿no?

Carl: Al parecer voy a tener que contarte como era nuestra sociedad:

primero nos vemos como cualquier ser humano y la unica diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que tenemos más capacidad fisica y mental,nuestros trabajos eran por clases:

Estaba la clase baja la cual se encargaba de hacer simples contratos con humanos o también estaba la posobilidad de que no quisieran realizar esto entonces podian ir a trabajar a una fábrica donde hacian armas para los de clase media o alta y estos tenian un poder tan solo un poco más que los humanos.

También esta la clase media esta nacía con un poder que tendría un demonio promedio estos tenían los mismos trabajos que los de la baja simples contratos y de que también podian trabajar en ka fábrica para armas.

Y por último la clase alta en esa categoría estabamos nosotros en esta podiamos hacer tecnicamente de todo en esta clase estan personas importantes con gran poder en las masas y económico.

Como te lo había dicho el era "El jefe" y con eso me refiero a que el era el Diablo y este puesto siempre era elegido por el consejo y esta tradición siguio permaneciendo hasta que nuestro padre hizo una política en donde tecnicamente el no puede ser destituido del cargo así estafando al consejo y asegurando su superioridad y con esto ¿ya entendiste algo sobre los demonios?.

Mike: Sí entonces como escapamos?

Carl: Espera un poco a eso voy y entonces salimos de aquel castillo nuestra madre nos dijo de uno de los experimentos de un científico que se llevaba bien con nuestra familia ya que ahora los tres eramos fugitivos en todo el infierno y en cualquier momento nuestro padre se daría cuenta de que seguiamos con vida ella nos relato que ese científico estaba trabajando en viajes entre dimensiones.

Mike: Vaya y si teníamos eso por que no apoyaron el proyecto del científico ese.

Carl: Por qué hasta ese momento se creían imposibles y lo creían un demente y con suerte los 3 llegamos a su laboratorio sin ser descubiertos y las encontramos eran como unos celulares pero en vez de llamadas o mensajes dirigias que dimensión,tiempo y lugar exacto querías ir pero la desventajas de estos aparatos radicaba en que necesitaban una señal como un celular común y en el infierno los celulares se conectan a una antena central donde ahí todos tienen señal pero seriamos descubiertos así que decidimos ocultarnos y conectarnos a esa antena e irnos a un hogar nuevo pero hubo un error en las 3 máquinas y estas avisaron nuestra posición estabamos nerviosos no podíamos movernos hasta que vimos a lo lejos a nuestro padre ahí fue cuando empezamos a correr y el nos persiguio y nos arrincono hasta un barranco el plan era hacer el portal en el barranco y no dejarle posibilidad alguna de rastrearnos entonces cuando se estaba acercando conectamos las maquinas a la antena y funcionaron presionamos todos los botones que veíamos hasta que de uno de estos abrió un portal en eso acordamos destruir los otras 2 maquinas para no tener perseguidores y logramos destruir una de esas pero cuando íbamos a destruir la segunda mi padre hizo algo que no nos esperabamos el siempre fue de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con espadas o de ese tipo nunca utilizo un arma a distancia su opinion era esa pero al ver que íbamos a escaparnos con eso saco una pistola y le disparo a david no vi en donde impactó lo unico que tu y yo vimos fue como su cuerpo se desplomaba hacía el portal que abrimos apenas entro el portal se cerro y en una desesperación nosotros hicimos lo de antes presionamos todos los botones hasta qué abrió otro portal y sin perder tiempo agarramos la otra máquina y entramos al portal con la esperanza de que david este en la dimensión que habíamos entrado pero al llegar no lo encontramos y tú en un síntoma de nerviosismo te desmayaste y estabamos en una pequeña colina donde caiste y golpeaste tu cabeza con una roca bastante grande en ese momento tanto tu como yo eramos tan debiles como niños humanos y aún con el golpe tu no despertabas, yo gritaba por ayuda pero en un momento nuestra suerte cambió y fui escuchado por una mujer

( _ **PRIMER CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA**_ )

que nos vio y ayudo adoptandonos y dandonos un nuevo hogar y nuevos nombres (Carl Jhonson) y (Sweet Jhonson) y con esto te habria contado todo ya.

Mike: Vaya como pude olvidar algo como eso .

Carl: Calma al menos pude desquitarme contandote esto y aunque algo parecido suceda de nuevo no olvides tu cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa y yo contare contigo en cualquier caso por que ahora somos nosotros 2 y en memoria de nuestra madre y hermano sobreviviremos pase lo que pase.

Mike: Bien dicho siempre contare contigo hermano aunque será mejor que nos apresuremos o si no llegaremos tarde para la cena

Carl: Si tienes razón

 _ **( 11 años después en 1993)**_

CJ: Sabes aún extraño a nuestra madre...

Mike: ¿Cuál?

CJ: La de este mundo

Mike: Ah si no hubiera interferido ese !!MALDITO POLICIA¡¡

CJ: Calmate ya ha pasado un año de eso y ¿algo nuevo en el barrio?.

Mike: Sí dicen que una nueva banda trata de desafiarnos.

CJ: ¿Quiénes?

Mike: Bueno han aparecido de la nada yaparecen por todas partes buscando información de nosotros ya han asesinado a varios de la banda por estos así que que tal si los hermanos Jhonson les dan una bienvenida como se merecen.

CJ: Si creo que sera lo indicado

y lo más curioso de esto es que hace mucho no arreglamos un problema juntos

Mike: Y con esto vere que tan oxidado estás en esto ahora ¿nos vamos?

CJ: por supuesto.

 ** _Y aquí acaba el prólogo si tienen algo que opinar diganlo no hay problema y por si acaso nada más por si acaso_**

 ** _Grand theft auto san andreas no es de mi propiedad_**


End file.
